Turn My Black Roses Red
by LunarKisses
Summary: Here's the much awaited sequel of Desert Rose!Hope you guys like it!


Turn My Black Roses Red

Airbender656: Well here it is! The much awaited sequel of Desert Rose, in the end of this story, the reason of the title will be shown. Thank you soo much for the reviews of Keashi, amy, Gaara's desert blossom, sarah, RainPoet, midnight shadow heart, mentally unstable X3, angelfox13, tri17, michelle, Darkkinachu! They are very much appreciated!

Now here it is! I hope you guys like it! Tell me what you think!

GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

"Sakura"

"Gaara…"

Both looked at each other, never blinking, it's as if one blinked the other would leave. The stares that they both gave each other were confusing to both Temari and Kankuro. Neither one wanting to make a move since they both knew that Gaara was waiting for this moment and did not want to be disturbed, who knows

what would happen.

_**Can I ask you a question please?**_

_**Promise you won't laugh at me**_

_**Obviously, I'm standing here, afraid I'll be betrayed**_

**Temari's P.O.V**

_Man, what is up with these two? It's as if they like each other…NO WAY! So that's why Gaara has a pink rose in his room! I better not tell him that, he'd kill me if I told him if I went in his room!_

_It doesn't look like they are going to make any moves anytime soon, I wonder what Shika-kun is doing…I mean Shikamaru. What the! I know! Its time for me to become a matchmaker for this two. They totally deserve it and Kankuro is going to help me, if he knows what's good for him, Bwahaha by the time I'm done with these two I probably might have a noisy house and a lot of nieces and nephews!_

_**As twisted as it seems**_

_**I only fear love when it's in my dreams**_

_**So let in the morning light**_

_**And let the darkness fade away**_

End P.O.V

Kankuro's P.O.V

_I'm confused, why id Sakura staring at Gaara like that? And why is Gaara doing the same thing? I must be imagining things, maybe it's because of all the sake I drank last night while watching "The Bold and the Beautiful". Yeah that's it._

End P.O.V

"Hey Gaara, Sakura…Kankuro and I are going to go……somewhere, Come on Kankuro."

"Coming Temari, Have fun, and be good while we're gone!"

"Kankuro! Hurry up and let's go!"

_**Can you turn my black roses red?**_

_**Can you turn my black roses red?**_

_**La da da La da da La da da**_

_**oh oh oh**_

_**La da da La da da oh oh**_

_**La da da oh oh**_

**Gaara's P.O.V**

_**Hurry up and say something to her dammit! **I don't know what to say! **I'll guide you through it! **Fine, so what do I say? **Hi Sakura** What that's it! **It's not like you had anything else to say! ** Whatever i'll do this on my own._

**End P.O.V**

"Hello Sakura"

"Hi Gaara, so how are you?"

"I've been fine, you?"

"I'm good, so…thank you Gaara."

"What for?"

"For keeping your promise"

"Hn, would you like to go to the house now? I can carry your luggage for you if you want."

"Thank you Gaara!"

They started off to their house, each one thinking on what to say meanwhile…

_**Drowning in my lonliness**_

_**How long must I hold my breath?**_

_**So much empty mess inside **_

_**I could fill the deepest sea**_

_**I reach to the sky as the moon looks on**_

_**One last year has come and gone**_

_**Time to let your love rain down on me**_

**In another part of the city looking over the two soon-to-be-lovers**

"Okay Kankuro, this is the plan: First, we get them together alone, Next we lock them inside the house, and we can get Yuma(**OC**), to create an illusion that there is a sandstorm and that they won't be able to get out of the house then they'll soon realize that they were made for each other and do "it"!"

"Wow Temari, you certainly planned this out!"

"Of course I did! It was me after all who planned Sakura to come here!"

"Really!"

"Yup! I found out a couple of days ago when I went in his room…"

"Okay so, we got this figured out, soon we'll both have soo many nieces and nephews in the house!"

"Oh come on Kankuro! It's worth it! I mean Gaara finally found the one he loves! It's just that he needs a little push on figuring out on what to do!"

"Okay! OPERATION: Get Gaara and Sakura Married is on!"

"Alright!"

_**Can you turn my black roses red? (Can you turn my black roses red)**_

_**Can you turn my black roses red? (Can you turn my black roses red)**_

_**Can you turn my black roses red?**_

_**Cause I feel like I've never known love**_

_**I feel like I've never known love**_

_**I feel like I've never known love **_

_**Yeah Yeah **_

_**I feel like I've never known love**_

_**I feel like I've never known love**_

_**I feel like I've never known love**_

**Sand siblings house**

"This is going to be your room, my room is the one next to your room, if you can't locate it that way either my door has two scratch marks on top of the door." He said smirking.

"Hmph, I can so locate doors pan-"

Her room was painted in pink and black colors, the bed was a queen size, with pink sheets and black colored sakura tree petals. Some of the petals printed n top were scattered, and looked like they were dancing with the wind.

"you were saying?" he looked smug, her Haruno Sakura looked at Gaara, she has never seen him with so much emotion, she didn't mind at all. She felt like she was already beginning to like him. She promised him she would be his friend, and she would keep that promise, Haruno Sakura never breaks a promise, a promise that would be etched in her heart forever.

"Okay, so this is a very nice surprise, but hey Gaara, do you have any food by any chance?"

"Well they have to be cooked, and the only one who knows how to cook is Temari."

"Well, now you have another one! Come one! I'll cook dinner tonight."

"Um, ok"

Gaara let Sakura to the kitchen, and once she was inside she started to work, what really surprised her though was that he offered to help. She even bet he didn't even see which apron he was wearing, It was pink, yes pink, with ruffles on it and the logo said "Kiss The Cook If You Like The Food"

Once they finished eating Sakura walked up to Gaara and kissed him briefly, enough to make him blush and go red as his hair.

_**La da da La da da**_

_**La da da La da da **_

_**La uh La da da mm mmm**_

_**Can you turn my black roses red? (Can you turn my black roses red)**_

_**Can you turn my black roses red? (Can you turn my black roses red)**_

_**Can you turn my black roses red?**_

"Sakura-chan, why did you kiss me?" He walked up to her slowly, it looked like a predator nearing and getting ready to eat it's prey, in this case Sakura was the prey.

"Well, I liked the food, and since they apron said 'Kiss the Cook If you Liked the Food', I kissed you." He backed her up to the wall until finally she couldn't move anymore since there was a table on her left and it was another wall on her right. She cursed inwardly, but somehow, it excited her.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

"**Hell Yeah! Panda-chan is going to KISS us! Or maybe do something MORE!"**

"OMG, Do you really think so?"

"**No duh, you've liked this guy ever since you saw him in the chuunin exams 2 years ago!"**

**End P.O.V**

_**Cause I feel like I've never known love**_

_**I feel like I've never known love**_

_**I feel like I've never known love**_

_**Yeah Yeah**_

_**I feel like I've never known love**_

_**I feel like I've never known love**_

_**I feel like I've never known love**_

_**Cause I feel like I've never known love**_

_**I feel like I've never known love**_

_**I feel like I've never known love**_

"So you only kissed me because you felt obliged to?" He didn't look hurt, ut his voice gave that away.

"I kissed you because…"

"Because what?'

"_Oh no! Should I tell him my feelings? What if he'll reject me!"_

"_**He won't reject you! Look! He waited for you!**_

"I kissed you Gaara, because not only did I like the food…but I liked you as well…"

"I'm sorry Sakura, but I don't like you."

Sakura felt her heart break at his words. _"Not only did Sasuke reject me…now, Gaara has rejected me as well._ Tears were forming in her eyes, she tried to leave but he grabbed her wrist.

"You didn't let me finish Sakura-chan…I don't like you…I Love You."

"You…do?"

"Yes, I do."

He carried her to his room, that night, they made love. And guess what? Sakura doesn't need her memories of that Uchiha anymore…Not when she's with her beloved. After that night, Gaara and Sakura spent every moment with each other. She is now pregnant with Gaara's child, living in Suna with him and his siblings…He asked her to marry her, she accepted. It was a small but grand wedding, they only invited their closest friends. During that night Sakura asked Gaara a question.

"Ne, Gaara?"

"Yes Sakura?

"Will you turn my black roses red?"

"Of course Sakura"

They made love, after that night, she was grateful of Sasuke rejecting her…If he didn't, she wouldn't be with her dear husband.

Owari

Air: Well? What do you guys think? Thanks to everyone who patiently waited for this sequel. Can anyone guess the reason why Sakura asked that question? And what that question represents? If you do, good for you! You understood the meaning behind that question and song! Here's a hint: It has something to do with Sakuras past. Yay! I finally got this done! What do you think?


End file.
